1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector with control and calculation functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors refer to all the connecting elements and its accessories applied to electronic products and power supplies. For example, electrical connectors are required between computers and its periphery equipments such as mouse, display, keyboard, printer, and so on. Furthermore, electrical connectors are also required for transforming electric signals between different modules of electronic devices, such as IC connector, board edge connector, and so on. Thus, electrical connectors are most important accessories for electrical products.
Recently, with developments of science and technology, many kinds of new electrical connectors are manufactured, such as USB, HDMI, Displayport, eSATA, SATA. In one aspect, some of the electrical connectors may simplify multiple data lines and improve transmission rate. For example, in the past, at least three date lines are needed during transmitting voice and image, and now, only one HDMI is able to transmit voice and image. In another aspect, some of the electrical connectors of multiple functions may be superposed or joined together to form a multiport electrical connector, making a single multiport electrical connector able to receive multiple data lines of different functions.
Because the forgoing electrical connectors are used for simplifying external wire rod twisting of electronic products, solving information transmission rate and capable of receiving multiple data lines, but provides no suggestion of how to simplify internal structure of the electronic product and the design of the printed circuit board.